


Feels like home

by natalia_crowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_crowley/pseuds/natalia_crowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trying to express his feelings to an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> hi umm, english is not my native language so sorry for mistakes, i tried and i love writing so i decided to write something in english too.   
> <3

"I am very confused, Dean. What are you trying to tell me?" asked Castiel nervously.  
"You are not making it easy, boy," said Dean angrily, but that anger in his voice was not real. He was just nervous, he never tried express his feelings. Not even to an angel.  
"What I am trying to say, is," he stopped and took a deep breath, "that I love spending time with you and you make me so happy. I love the way you look at me and I see stars shining in your eyes, I love when you laugh at my stupid jokes about cars and women, it seems like you are really happy and I am the reason why are you laughing. And man, it is really cute, and forgive me for using this word, but it is really cute when you are confused and really surprised just because you discovered something new like YouTube or funny videos full of cats or dogs on surf. Man, I am really bad at this, but I hope you get it." Dean took a pause and Castiel was still staring and him, no word, just his powerful look.   
"I love you," Dean said in husky voice and waited for angels reaction.   
Castiel was shocked, he looked at hunter and stood up. He reached his way to Dean and slowly kissed him. Dean couldnt be more surprised, but that was kind of surprise he liked. Oh yes, he was happy when he tasted angels sweet soft lips. He felt like he was home again.


End file.
